cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Top Brand
Event Summary is a type of Event where players choose different Brands (team) and verse against each other by showcasing and battling. (Top Brand) Portraits - December 2018.jpg|Top Brand Portraits (Top Brand) Portraits - February 2019.jpg|Top Brand Portraits (Top Brand) Portraits - July 2019.jpg|Top Brand Portraits Brands Players will be able to choose one brand out of 8 Character Brands. Coco (Banner) Top Brand - Coco.jpg|link=Coco|Coco Brand's Banner (Summary) Top Brand - Coco.jpg|link=Coco|Coco Brand's Summary (Join) Top Brand - Coco.jpg|link=Coco|Joining Coco's Brand (Sub-Banner) Top Brand - Coco 1.jpg|link=Coco|Coco Brand's Sub-Banner (Unlocked) Placeholder.png|link=Coco|Coco Brand's Sub-Banner (Locked) Elisa (Banner) Top Brand - Elisa.jpg|link=Elisa|Elisa Brand's Banner (Summary) Top Brand - Elisa.jpg|link=Elisa|Elisa Brand's Summary (Joining) Top Brand - Elisa.jpg|link=Elisa|Joining Elisa's Brand (Sub-Banner) Top Brand - Elisa 1.jpg|link=Elisa|Elisa Brand's Sub-Banner (Unlocked) Placeholder.png|link=Elisa|Elisa Brand's Sub-Banner (Locked) Momo (Banner) Top Brand - Momo.jpg|link=Momo|Momo Brand's Banner (Summary) Top Brand - Momo.jpg|link=Momo|Momo Brand's Summary (Joining) Top Brand - Momo.jpg|link=Momo|Joining Momo's Brand (Sub-Banner) Top Brand - Momo 1.jpg|link=Momo|Momo Brand's Sub-Banner (Unlocked) (Sub-Banner) Top Brand - Momo 2.jpg|link=Momo|Momo Brand's Sub-Banner (Locked) ※ Momo has been removed and replaced by Tsubaki. Beat (Banner) Top Brand - Beat.jpg|link=Beat|Beat Brand's Banner (Summary) Top Brand - Beat.jpg|link=Beat|Beat Brand's Summary (Joining) Top Brand - Beat.jpg|link=Beat|Joining Beat's Brand (Sub-Banner) Top Brand - Beat 1.jpg|link=Beat|Beat Brand's Sub-Banner (Unlocked) Placeholder.png|link=Beat|Beat Brand's Sub-Banner (Locked) Brad (Banner) Top Brand - Brad.jpg|link=Brad|Brad Brand's Banner (Summary) Top Brand - Brad.jpg|link=Brad|Brad Brand's Summary (Joining) Top Brand - Brad.jpg|link=Brad|Joining Brad's Brand (Sub-Banner) Top Brand - Brad 1.jpg|link=Brad|Brad Brand's Sub-Banner (Unlocked) (Sub-Banner) Top Brand - Brad 2.jpg|link=Brad|Brad Brand's Sub-Banner (Locked) Kirari (Banner) Top Brand - Kirari.jpg|link=Kirari|Kirari Brand's Banner (Summary) Top Brand - Kirari.jpg|link=Kirari|Kirari Brand's Summary (Joining) Top Brand - Kirari.jpg|link=Kirari|Joining Kirari's Brand (Sub-Banner) Top Brand - Kirari 1.jpg|link=Kirari|Kirari Brand's Sub-Banner (Unlocked) Placeholder.png|link=Kirari|Kirari Brand's Sub-Banner (Locked) Nat (Banner) Top Brand - Nat.jpg|link=Nat|Nat Brand's Banner (Summary) Top Brand - Nat.jpg|link=Nat|Nat Brand's Summary (Joining) Top Brand - Nat.jpg|link=Nat|Joining Nat's Brand (Sub-Banner) Top Brand - Nat 1.jpg|link=Nat|Nat Brand's Sub-Banner (Unlocked) Placeholder.png|link=Nat|Nat Brand's Sub-Banner (Locked) Shepard (Banner) Top Brand - Shepard.jpg|link=Shepard|Shepard Brand's Banner (Summary) Top Brand - Shepard.jpg|link=Shepard|Shepard Brand's Summary (Join) Top Brand - Shepard.jpg|link=Shepard|Joining Shepard's Brand (Sub-Banner) Top Brand - Shepard 1.jpg|link=Shepard|Shepard Brand's Sub-Banner (Unlocked) Placeholder.png|link=Shepard|Shepard Brand's Sub-Banner (Locked) Tsubaki (Banner) Top Brand - Tsubaki.jpg|link=Tsubaki|Tsubaki Brand's Banner (Summary) Top Brand - Tsubaki.jpg|link=Tsubaki|Tsubaki Brand's Summary (Join) Top Brand - Tsubaki.jpg|link=Tsubaki|Joining Tsubaki's Brand (Sub-Banner) Top Brand - Tsubaki 1.jpg|link=Tsubaki|Tsubaki Brand's Sub-Banner (Unlocked) (Sub-Banner) Top Brand - Tsubaki 2.jpg|link=Tsubaki|Tsubaki Brand's Sub-Banner (Locked) Robin (Banner) Top Brand - Robin.jpg|Robin Brand's Banner (Summary) Top Brand - Robin.jpg|Robin Brand's Summary (Join) Top Brand - Robin.jpg|Joining Robin's Brand (Sub-Banner) Top Brand - Robin 1.jpg|Robin Brand's Sub-Banner (Unlocked) (Sub-Banner) Top Brand - Robin 2.jpg|Robin Brand's Sub-Banner (Locked) Images How To (How to) Top Brand - Step 1.jpg|Entry (How to) Top Brand - Step 2.jpg|Cheer · Charm pt Battle (How to) Top Brand - Step 3.jpg|Showcasing Battle! (How to) Top Brand - Step 4.jpg|Supporting Battle (How to) Top Brand - Step 5.jpg|Tournament · Schedule More Hints (How to) Top Brand - Hint 1.jpg|Charm Up (How to) Top Brand - Hint 2.jpg|Use Bonus Perfume (How to) Top Brand - Hint 3.jpg|Use Heart Bottle (How to) Top Brand - Hint 4.jpg|Top Model (How to) Top Brand - Hint 5.jpg|Battle until the End Quest (Quest) Top Brand - 1.jpg (Quest) Top Brand - 2.jpg (Quest) Top Brand - 3.jpg Rewards (Bonus) Top Brand - Entry Period Reward.jpg|Entry Period Reward (Bonus) Top Brand - Premium Gacha Tickets.jpg|Premium Gacha Tickets Reward (Bonus) Top Brand - Top Model Reward.jpg|Top Model Reward Icons (Icon) Top Brand.jpg|Top Brand (Icon) Top Brand - Break.jpg|Break (Icon) Top Brand - Stage Bonus.jpg|Stage Bonus (Icon) Top Brand - Top Model Battle Bonus.jpg|Top Model Battle Bonus (Icon) Top Brand - Charm Bonus.jpg|Charm Bonus (Icon) Top Brand - Bonus Heart Rate Rising.jpg|Bonus Heart Rate Rising (Icon) Top Brand - Doing-Worse Bonus.jpg|Doing-Worse Bonus Brand Winner's Rewards (Bonus) Top Brand - Event Participation Reward.jpg|Top Brand December 2019|link=Top Brand December 2019 (Bonus) Top Brand - Event Participation Reward - Momo Updated.jpg|Top Brand January 2019|link=Top Brand January 2019 (Bonus) Top Brand - Event Participation Reward February 2019.jpg|Top Brand February 2019|link=Top February March 2019 (Brand Winner's Reward) Top Brand March 2019.jpg|Top Brand March 2019|link=Top Brand March 2019 (Brand Winner's Reward) Top Brand June 2019.jpg|Top Brand June 2019|link=Top Brand June 2019 (Brand Winner's Reward) Top Brand July 2019.jpg|Top Brand July 2019|link=Top Brand July 2019 Participation Rewards (Body Accessories) With Momo Left ver.B pink.jpg|(Body Accessories) With Momo Left ver.B pink|link=Momo (Face Accessories) With Momo Right ver.A pink.jpg|(Face Accessories) With Momo Right ver.A pink|link=Momo (Face Accessories) With Momo Right ver.C pink.jpg|(Face Accessories) With Momo Right ver.C pink|link=Momo (Body Accessories) With Momo Left ver.C pink.jpg|(Body Accessories) With Momo Left ver.C pink|link=Momo (Body Accessories) With Brad Left ver.B black.jpg|(Body Accessories) With Brad Left ver.B black|link=Brad (Face Accessories) With Brad Right ver.A black.jpg|(Face Accessories) With Brad Right ver.A black|link=Brad (Body Accessories) With Brad Left ver.D black.jpg|(Body Accessories) With Brad Left ver.D black|link=Brad (Face Accessories) With Brad Right ver.C black.jpg|(Face Accessories) With Brad Right ver.C black|link=Brad (Body Accessories) With Tsubaki Left ver.B red.jpg|(Body Accessories) With Tsubaki Left ver.B red|link=Tsubaki (Face Accessories) With Robin Right ver.C green.jpg|(Face Accessories) With Robin Right ver.C green (Avatar Decor) Tsubaki's Microphone Stand ver.A red.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Tsubaki's Microphone Stand ver.A red (Head Accessories) Tsubaki's Crown ver.A red.jpg|(Head Accessories) Tsubaki's Crown ver.A red Gameplay (Top Brand) Entry.jpg|Entry (Top) Brand - Recommendations.jpg|Recommended (Top Brand) Tournament.jpg|Tournament (Top Brand) Kirari vs Beat.jpg|Kirari vs Beat (Top Brand) Coco vs Shepard.jpg|Coco vs Shepard (Top Brand) Showcasing Battle.jpg|Showcasing Battle (Top Brand) Battle Support.jpg|Battle Support (Top Brand) Battle Support Success.jpg|Battle Support Success (Notice) Top Brand - Leaving Battle.jpg|Leaving Battle Notice (Top Brand) Battle Finished.jpg|Battle Finished (Top Brand) Top Model Here.jpg|Top Model is here!! (Top Brand) Choose Random Visit.jpg|Choose Random Visit (Top Brand) Out of Time....jpg|Out of Time... Battle Results (Top Brand) Battle Results.jpg|Battle Results (Top Brand) Battle Results - Win 1.jpg|Win 1 (Top Brand) Battle Results - Win 2.jpg|Win 2 (Top Brand) Battle Results - Lose 1.jpg|Lose 1 (Top Brand) Battle Results - Lose 2.jpg|Lose 2 (Top Brand) Battle Results - Lose 3.jpg|Lose Shops (Buy Items) Top Brand.jpg (Buy Items) Top Brand - January 2019.jpg (Item Trade Station) Top Brand.jpg Special Packs (Special Packs) Top Brand - 1.jpg (Special Packs) Top Brand - 2.jpg Tags (Tag) Top Brand - Top Model.jpg|Top Model (Tag) Top Brand - Momo.jpg|link=Momo (Tag) Top Brand - Brad.jpg|link=Brad (Tag) Top Brand - Nat.jpg|link=Nat Others (What's New) Top Brand Bonus in FASHION LABO.jpg|Top Brand Event Bonus for FASHION LABO 【CocoPPa Play】Top Brand Heart Bottle|Heart Bottle Animation 【CocoPPa Play】Top Brand Double Heart Bottle|Double Heart Bottle Animation History 1st Announcement 11/30/2018 The new event "Top Brand" will be released in the near future Announcement Are the town characters of CocoPpa Play launched the bradn!? To be the top brand, lets appear the brand much with friends belong to the same brand How to Play The total number of brands are 8! The beginning of even, you can entry your favorite brand♪ Coco, Elisa, Momo, Beat, Brad, Kirari, Nat and Shepard The event will start after matching♪ Let's aim to be the top brand win the tournament! Let's go to appeal your own brand to the member of the opponent brands! You can do Showcasing Battle by cheering for the member of the opponent brand♡ What is Showcasing Battle?? The battle will progress by easy operation♪ Tap the heart floating on the screen and gather the Showcasing Point! If the value of the charm is increasing, the point you can get will increase too♡ The outcome of the game will depend on the total number of Showcasing Point of the member gathered the same brand! Plus! You can support the member by cheering for the brand belonging to the same brand! Let's GET the reward item a lot by the out come of the game, or by the individual ranking♪ ※ Please note that the images may look different from the actual appearance as they are still under development. The information of how to play "Top Brand" will be released little by little♪ Please look forward to the next information♪ 2nd Announcement 12/15/2018 ~Support~ If you cheer some ally members who belong to the same brand, you can also support! If you support, we will present a gift heart to your friend☆ There are benefits for yourself if you supported♪ You can recover the necessary Brand Power (BP) if tapping heart♡ ~Top Model~ The top five rankings of each brandw ill be called top models! If you battle the top model of your opponent's brand...! ? Top models will be released when ranking orders are updated. If you rank in the final top 5 people of the day, you will get a top model reward! ! Besides, there are lots of rewards♪ Let's play the event and get it! Pre-Entry Announcement ~Pre-Entry~ New event "Top Brand" Term 1, Pre-Entry is starting now! Entry period: on December 16, from 15:00 to December 17, 14:59 (JST) Don't forget to enter as you will get event items as Pre-Entry reward! - If you don't entry during the Pre-entry, you will join some brand automatically - Term 2 Pre-Entry Period: on December 19. from 15:00 to December 20, 15:00 ~Limited Entry~ - In Pre-Entry, if there is a big different between the number of people for each brand, the entry restriction may work temporarily. The entry restriction will continue until the big difference decreases. ~Reward~ You will be able to obtain many rewards in "Top Brand". Here's more information on reward! - Individual Ranking Reward will give you wonderful rewards♡ ... This is the main reward you will get! Every term, new reward will start! - You can get Daily showcasing point♡ ... According to your daily showcasing point, you will get rewards every day! There are costume items, too! - Depending on your daily point win or loss, you will get premium gacha ticket♡ ... All three days will be counted, so even if you lose once you still have a chance of winning! - Participate in this event! You will get Event Participation Reward♡ ... You will get this reward even if you lose a battle! - Become a Top Model You will get a Premium Rare Gacha♡ .. On the third day, you will receive two tickets! ※ Please check the event TOP as depending on the kind of reward, you need to get more than certain Showcasing points in order to get a reward! (What's New) Top Brand Teaser.jpg|Top Brand Announcement 1 (What's New) Top Brand 2nd Announcement.jpg|Top Brand Announcement 2 (What's New) Top Brand Start.jpg|Top Brand Pre-Entry Announcement (What's New) Top Brand January 2019 Changes.jpg|January 2019 Changes (What's New) Top Brand January 2019 Changes - Convenient Random Visit.jpg|January 2019 Changes (What's New) Top Brand February 2019 Changes.jpg Note Category:Events Category:2018 Category:Top Brand